


should i get the thing?

by wilfre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: the thing, of course, was their newly purchased strap-on.





	should i get the thing?

**Author's Note:**

> i have done nothing but be horny on main for 3 days
> 
> cw for the word clit

“Should I get the thing?”

 _The thing._ He hadn’t been expecting this question so soon.

The thing, of course, was their newly purchased strap-on. Scout was too wrapped up in sticking his tongue in Sniper’s mouth to remember it existed.

“Oh.” He licked his lips. “Yeah, go get it.”

Sniper got off of him with a huff, then shuffled across the room. He rifled through his bag for a moment before finding _it._  Scout bit his lip, watching him piece the toy together.

“Alright, um…” Sniper had removed his pants, and was turning the straps over in his hands, trying to figure out how to put it on.

Leaning back with his hands behind his head, Scout snickered. “It ain’t rocket science.”

“Bugger off. I’d like to see _you_ try.”

“Maybe tomorrow night.” He winked, but Sniper didn’t see. He finally managed to decipher the harness and started making his way back over to the bed.

Scout couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of Sniper waltzing over with a fake purple dick between his legs, but the giggle turned into a yelp as Sniper grabbed his boyfriend by the ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed.

“Now,” Sniper murmured gruffly, making Scout’s heart jump in his chest, “how do you wanna do this, sweetheart?”

“Oh, uhh..” Scout fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “I dunno. I didn’t think I’d get this far.”

Sniper chuckled, tracing a finger along the other man’s thigh. “How ‘bout I take things from here, love?”

“Sounds good, Snipes.”

Almost tormentingly slow, Sniper slipped off Scout’s boxers. The younger man was visibly buzzing with excitement as his boyfriend rolled a condom on. He leaned over, tenderly kissing Scout’s neck and leaving light bruises as he went.

“C’mon, man,” Scout whined, fingers impatiently tugging at Sniper’s hair.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere.” He smirked against the other man’s skin, holding him close and taking in the familiar scent of his shampoo. He kissed Scout’s neck again, then trailed up to his mouth. As their lips met, Sniper reached down and lightly pressed a finger to Scout’s clit. Scout whined and grasped at Sniper’s shirt as they broke the kiss.

“Ready?” Sniper hummed, running a hand through the other’s light brown hair.

Scout nodded. “Ready.”

Sniper straightened up, hands gently gripping Scout’s hips as he positioned himself.

Scout gasped quietly as he felt the toy enter him, then melted into the sheets as it slid in all the way.

“Oh, God,” he groaned, his grip on Sniper’s shirt tightening.

“You alright, love?”

“Just fine, Snipes.”

Sniper grinned, tracing a thumb along Scout’s cheek. With his other hand, he slowly rubbed Scout’s clit, earning a low moan.

“Sniper,” Scout murmured. Sniper met his half-lidded, lustful gaze. Scout wrapped his legs around him. “Fuck me.”

"As you wish."

Sniper pulled out a bit before thrusting back in; Scout whined and threw his head back. A perfect opportunity for the other man to lean down and lick and nibble his neck. Scout continued mewling as he rocked his hips and his boyfriend kissed his way up to his jaw. From his jaw, he travelled to Scout's lips.

"You sound so beautiful," Sniper murmured before delving into a tender kiss. Scout's hands travelled up the other's shirt, running his fingers over Sniper's nipples. He groaned into Scout's mouth, deepening the kiss and hungrily plunging his tongue into him.

Sniper panted as they pulled away, beginning to thrust faster; the toy was rubbing against his own clit, giving him more incentive to keep going.

"G-God, Snipes, oh God—" Scout cried as the toy hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Don't stop, please, oh fuck—"

Sniper's hand tentatively rested on Scout's throat, something they had agreed on beforehand. Scout bit his lip, wrapping his hand around Sniper's wrist; his way of saying 'do it'.

His grip tightened, not enough to be uncomfortable; just enough for Scout to feel the pressure. Scout moaned, barely able to meet Sniper's eyes from the pure bliss clouding his gaze. It was music to Sniper's ears.

"I'm gonna make you cum, love," he grunted, thrusting so hard the headboard smacked against the wall. His other hand stroked Scout's clit. "I'm gonna make you feel so good; even better than you're feeling right now. Would you like that? Huh? Of course you would, you little slut. Tell me how good you feel right now, love. Tell me how good Snipes is makin' you feel—tell me how much you wanna cum."

"S-So good," Scout choked out. "Plea—aah!—please, Snipes.. You-your cock feels so good inside of me, f-fuck you're—mmh!—you're so big, Snipes, please make me cum, please please please—"

"Fuuck," Sniper groaned, "you're gonna make _me_ cum, nngh—" He desperately rutted against the other man. He was close. "God, you're so beautiful like this."

The room was full of the sound of them panting and moaning. The bed creaked as Sniper relocated his hands to Scout's hips, holding on for dear life as he thrust at a bruising pace.

"F-Fuck, Scout, I'm—" He gasped, waves of pleasure suddenly coursing through him; his knees nearly buckled and went out from underneath him, but he held on, riding out his orgasm and making sure Scout had one too.

Scout practically had a death grip on Sniper's wrists. "Snipes I'm gonna cum oh God please please please fuck oh my God—"

He cried out as he climaxed as well, his body shaking uncontrollably; he pulled Sniper closer and wrapped his arms around him as he came down.

They laid there panting for a moment, Sniper on top of him and hoping the other wasn't being crushed. Even if he was, neither really have the energy to move, so tough luck.

"..Jeez," Scout breathed. He giggled and ran a hand through Sniper's hair. "That was freakin' sweet. Oh, by the way, you're still in me."

"Oh, sorry." Sniper pulled out, wincing as the toy rubbed against him. Still sensitive. He undid the straps and let everything fall to the ground, then climbed back into bed beside his boyfriend. He held his arms out.

"C'mere."

Scout wasted no time in rolling into Sniper's arms. Sniper embraced him tightly; gosh, he was warm. Scout felt completely safe and sound.

"Mm, goodnight," he murmured, already drooling onto the other's shirt. Sniper raised an eyebrow.

"You don't wanna get dressed first?"

"Clothes, schmothes." He yawned, curling up and making himself more comfortable. "I'll get dressed in the mornin'."

"You're not worried about someone walkin' in?"

"Snipes, who the hell is gonna walk into your stinkin' van besides me?"

"I dunno. Soldier? Y'know he has no sense of boundaries."

"Well then he's just gonna have to see my fat ass."

"Fat?"

"Hey, shut up!"

Sniper chuckled. "Well, goodnight, love." He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight, Snipes."

**Author's Note:**

> trans rights


End file.
